Review:4184 The Black Pearl/Skdhjf
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 06:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC)}}| How would you rate this set? Outstanding! Great! Cool! Good! Fair. Poor. = The Black Pearl = Main 4184 The Black Pearl is a very well-done, and enthralling LEGO set. It is made up of 802 pieces which are mostly coloured black to stay true to story. This Black Pearl is from one of the most recent Pirates of the Caribbean films, The Dead Man's Chest. Overall, it looks nearly identical to the actual vessel in the movies- there's no doubt about it. This well-done set, will provide you with endless hours of playtime, and bored-ness will never creep into your time with this set. Description Sails and Poles Like I stated above, all major, to minor features are very true to the Dead Man's Chest film. What is really a noteworthy feature is the beautiful crispy black sails which adds a very liberal amount of loveliness to the ship's overall appearance. There are seven black sails included in this set. They are packaged in a very uniform manner, inside a white packet with two pieces of tape to enclose the packet. The sails range in size. There are four large sails, two medium sized sails, and one small sail. These sails latch onto small black TECHNIC joint pieces which are fascinatingly locked onto grey TECHNIC "sticks". The "sticks" attached to the first pole can independently move about 300º, as opposed to standing still like the rest of the others. About less than a dozen of these "sticks" are attached, again, by pegs onto the main pole which holds up the sails. Now, there are three poles on the ships. Two on the main deck (which are the largest of these sails), to a medium sized one (on the rear of the ship). The pole near the front of the ship has a very firm foundation which I really enjoyed. The Deck Now I feel like elaborating on the deck of the ship. Unlike a few other Pirate Ships LEGO released, the Black Pearl does NOT have an enclosed deck. Meaning, there is no floor above the deck. This feature is somewhat good, and somewhat bad. First of all, I like it because I can visualize all the angles of the deck without moving anything. As opposed to having it closed, where all I can see is, plain deck, and no sloping and detailing. Why the enclosed deck would be good, is the fact that I will use the ship for a Fishing vessel. Fishing vessels usually have some sort of storage compartment where provisions, medical supplies, and fishing equipment are stored. If there is an open deck, all the assets will un-doubtedly topple over into the constantly moving water. This is a bad thing. But I'm just being biased- this is my own, odd opinion like always. Next, let's start talking about the cannons. There are only two cannons included in the set, which are both set up on the front sides of the ship. I nearly cried when I only saw two grey cannon pieces, and was devastated for the rest of the hour. But this issue can easily be resolved if you have some other cheap pirate sets which contained a few cannons. In all, there are six "holes" on the sides of the ship which are solely made for the purpose for the cannons. Only two have cannons. Luckily, there are "flag" pieces which overlap over the arches so this embarrassing feature can't be seen at all times. A box of four cannon artillery is also included on the deck, which is an essential when fighting a neck-and-neck battle with the Queen Anne's Revenge. I also admire the small section of the ship which is located on the very front of the vessel. Attached here, is the ship's anchor. Also, you can place your minifigure(s) here so they can view the sunset when sailing across the blue oceans of the world. In front of this is a black Minifigure Statue. It looks more like an angel, due to the "winglike" pieces located on it's back. I also do not know what is in it's hand, but what I do know, is that it's my first feather piece. There are also two stairs which lead up to the back of the ship where Captain Jack Sparrow steers the vessel through the perilous waters. Minifigures The minifigures included in this set, were very well done. I inspected a few under a bright light, looking for very intricate details, and I was right. The patterns and colours on their torsos and facial expressions are very noteworthy and outstanding. The designs of the headgear are, as well, very well done. My favourite headgear was Maccus'. ;Davy Jones Davy Jones surprised me at first. I thought he'd have this hideous facial expression under his Octopus beard. But, I was wrong. instead, there was a very cute face which was epic. His wooden pirate foot is also very interesting (this being my first LEGO pirate minifigure leg). His torso is also interesting, due to it having radical detailing which look exactly like the movie character's. The hat, is not ordinary hat. The great blue colour of it is amazing, topped with the sea detailing, makes it a perfect cake topper. ;Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow is a very good figure to have also. I was hoping for his hairpiece to be rubber, but I was wrong. I am not that crazy for Jack Sparrow figures, so I won't elaborate much on him. ;Others GREAT!!!! Especially Maccus and his flounder-hat thingy :D Back Room The back room is the core of this set. Here, is where Jack Sparrow plans his war strategies and sleeps. There are nice windows located on both sides, and rear of the ship. They also open up a few degrees to let the sea air in. The side walls of the room open ~ 92º- which is well-needed feature. The ceiling can also lift, thanks to the help of flat tiles (for the win!). Overall Overall, this set was definitely a great buy. On my way home from the LEGO store, I was pondering if I had made a good purchase choice. I was, going to buy the VW Van, but, something told me to get this one, so I did. When I began building it, I was going crazy thinking "You spent $100!!! YOU MADE A BAD PURCHASE"- until, I put the sails on the ship. That there, just changed my who outlook on the set. It was only half-started (or half-done), but it looked like a masterpiece to me. I now, have it sitting on my desk, which is a very good alternative to having a ship in a bottle or a globe. The box suggests this set is made for individuals ages 9 - 16; I wouldn't recommend it to a 9 or possibly even a 10 year old. It includes 802 pieces come on. More advanced builders like me, get this thing done in a blink. But some techniques are used which can frustrate juvenile builders. Anyways, it was a great buy. Final. (Now I just need my Marvel sets!!) 06:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) = Gallery = gt_150-4184++++++++_gr.jpg Category:User reviews Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Reviews